This disclosure relates to consumer health tracking and, more specifically, to consumer health tracking using an intake tracking and reward computing device, such a smart refrigerator, to implement accountability measures associated with user-defined intake objectives.
Consumers are increasingly health conscious, but some consumers may struggle to stay on track with their personal health goals. In particular, healthy eating goals may be difficult to meet, as access to unhealthy food is practically ubiquitous. Some consumers may use various “diary”-style services or programs to manually track their food consumption. The user must enter each and every food they consume in a particular meal or particular day, including the amount of each food consumed, which can be a difficult task to complete accurately. Moreover, many users get tired of the tedious task of entering food into their “food diary,” which leads to the user abandoning the use of the service entirely. As such, even when consumers are dedicated to meeting their healthy eating goals, accurately and consistently tracking the nutritional information of food purchases can be a time-consuming and frustrating task. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that implements accountability and reward measures to help consumers meet their nutritional intake objectives.